A different perspective
by Ashcrimson3188
Summary: A different perspective is the Harry Potter story from Draco's point of view and there will be a few different bits just not really at the beginning. It will be based on Dramione and a few others who I want to get together maybe.


As me and my father stride across platform 9 and 3/4 we notice the family of red heads.

"Weasleys..." my father says, cringing at the name "You must make friends, as many of you're fellow Slytherins as possible but just not Gryffindor's, not the Weasleys and most certainly not mudbloods."

It's my first year in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and I've grown up with this so I'm used to it, but what happens if I don't get into Slytherin? My father isn't one for feelings. He'd be sure to disown me if I didn't get into Slytherin. My father is my role model, he's raised me as a loyal pure blood as he should, my farther says Harry Potter will be in Hogwarts this year so if I can pursued him to become like me; loyal, pure and ... Well... True wizard, then He's sure to come into Slytherin. My father gives me a 5 galleons and sends me on my way.

Once I get onto the train I instantly make allies with two boys, Crabbe and Goyle, they are dumb but intimidating. They become more like my slaves and when they find me a compartment the train starts with a jolt. When the sweet cart comes around I toss a few galleons in her hands and take a handful of chocolate frogs, Bertiebotts every flavour beans and and some fizzing whizbees. I decide to bribe people so I tell Crabbe to hold half the pile and Goyle the other. I stride down the passage to look for groups of people, when I do finally find a descent group they know who I am so I flick some sweets at them.

"Stick with me and you'll have more where that came from." I say, nobody objects so I carry on walking as if nothing happened. I finally come across the compartment which I've been looking for.

"Potter," I say superiorly "See you've made friends?" I look at the red head opposite him and see a black haired boy in robes to long for him, standing helplessly and then a beautiful girl. Not the usual beautiful though, there's something enchanting about her that I can't put my finger on. She's already in her perfect fitting robe's and has frizzy ginger-brown hair. I try not to stare for too long.

"Erm... Yes... May I ask who you are?" Harry asks back. I give a cold laugh and Weasley gives me a look.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Draco Malfoy, son of Lucious Malfoy. And who are these?" I motion to the rest of the group, but really interested in this girl.

"This is Ron, Neville and Hermione." Harry says still a little dumb struck, but the name sticks in my head, Hermione.

"Red hair, freckles, worn out robes, no doubt you're a Weasley. Neville, Neville... Longbottom! Ah, yes you live with your gran I believe. And you, I don't recognise your face... weird, I know most wizards." I say turning to from one to the other and at Hermione last.

Hermione looks a little scared but starts talking. "Erm... Well... Probably because I am muggle born," My heart stops, no not a mudblood, I mean muggle born, I can't let my father down, but I think I'm in live with this girl. "Granger, by the way, Hermione Granger. My parent's are muggle dentists." I roll my eyes like my father would do and mutter "mudblood" under my breath.

"What did you just say?" says Ronald Weasley standing up.

"Mudblood, what's it to you, Weasel head?" I shrug, sort of feeling bad.

"She's our friend, now leave us alone, Malfoy!" He shouts and tries to go for me before Crabbe stops him.

"Alright, Potter... Be careful round these lot, you don't want to mix with the wrong sort. Come with me, I'll show you a true wizarding family?" I say but he declines my offer so I walk away.

Hermione, The name bounces around in my head when we sit back in our compartment. Mudblood, goody two shoes, dentists? But her voice so soft and stern. Questions go around in my head all evening.

When we arrive at Hogwarts we take a boat across to see the castle, we're then led to the great hall I'm sorted into Slytherin House, Crabbe and Goyle join me. I take my place at the table.

"Hermione Granger" I hear professor McGonagall say, Hermione takes a seat on the stool and before the hat even touches her hair it shouted "Gryffindor!".

My heart sinks, I am the chain that is stuck in-between Hermione, the boat and my father, the anchor. My father weighs me down but I cant just leave him, but Hermione is the boat, without her I don't have a purpose.

I sit there staring at her before I hear Harry Potters name and after about 4 minutes he go's into Gryffindor, same as Weasley and Longbottom. How do I know if one of these other 3 boys wont choose her? 1 girl and 3 boys, she wont end up on her own in the end, I have to get to her before any of the others do.

For the rest of the feast I subconsciously stare at Hermione, sometimes she looks back at me and then she nudges her group to look, so I look away. Even when we do get to our cold, dark dormitory I still think of her.


End file.
